The Lonely
by abbykaddabby
Summary: Hey...not very happy...actually, hah, I'm depressed. So, I wrote this. Human!Stuck, selfmutilation of some form(not cutting)and Sad!Stuck...M to be safe...


**A/N:Hey, guys...not happy at all...sadstuck...so yeah...read at your own risk...hope you enjoy even though it may be crappy...**

_A girl of almost fourteen flicks the water from her hands as she finishes cleaning the dishes. After wiping the excess water onto her jeans, she slips her iPod out of her pocket and turns it on, sending a quick reply to her moirail and rejoining her family in the living room._

I sigh, sliding sideways into the brown leather recliner, before puffing the bangs out of my faces and pushing my ear buds in. Turing my gaze to my iPod, I switch the device back on and turn on my music. Next, I open up the new message that I have received from my moirail.

_'She's at a party. Hah, good for her. She needs to have fun.' _I chuckle quietly as she tells me of her experiences at this particular party.

"Feferi?" I look up at the woman sitting on the couch with her best friend.

"Yes, mum?"

"Who are you texting?" I blink.

"Aradia, mum. You know that." She nods and my answer satisfies her. Sighing quietly I turn back to the screen, communicating with her while simultaneously reading to pass the time in between her messages. An hour or two passes and I ascend the stairs to my room, Jack going in front of me and jumping on my bed.

"Jack, you silly dog! What are you doing?" I smile slightly, following the furry creature into the room and hoping up myself after shutting the door and changing into shorts and a tank top. "Muuuuch better." I scoot back to the center of the bed before relaxing and checking my messages again.

**_AA:g0ing 0n a walk. i feel sick all 0f a sudden._**

**_CC:Okay! Perfectly understandable!_**

Giggling a bit, I set down the device and relax before surfing YouTube for something to help me pass the time. Sighing, I settle on some music videos at last.

***Hour and a half timeskip!***

I sigh and check my messages for what seems to be the fortieth time. Still no Aradia. All of a sudden, I feel very lonely...shaking my head, I pull my iPod closer and send off a message to Eridan. He always answers.

***Ten minute timeskip!***

No answer. From either of them. Nothing. God I just want to cry...in fact, that's exactly what I do. I just lay there and cry quietly, I don't even know what's wrong. I just can't stop...

***Few hours later***

I'm still crying. Still no reply. I only begin crying harder as my iPod switches to Christina Perri. The Lonely. Freakin' perfect...I sing along as she softly lets out my anthem.

"Two am;" _'Hah, ironic,' _I think as I check again. '_That's what time it is now...'_ "Where do I begin,

Crying off my face again.

The silent sound of loneliness...

Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.

I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby.

Let you go and let the lonely in,

To take my heart again." I let her take over again as the emotions grip me and I'm unable to speak.

_'Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again.'_

I rejoin her as I get myself back together again, "Broken pieces of,

A barely breathing story..

Where there once was love,

Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again..." I finish it off in a whisper, full out sobbing as her song switches again.

_'Why must I always be left alone?...It isn't fair...I don't wanna be alone anymore...I want Aradia...' _I only start crying harder in answer to that. Jack scoots forward and nuzzles my hand. I just shake my head and keep up the tears as I gently push the big black dog away.

I stand silently and creep off to the deserted bathroom. Staring myself in the face, I quickly turn away from my reflection and sit on the edge of the bathtub. I pick up a razor and look down at it for a few minutes. Shaking my head, I set the weapon back down.

_'Promised I wouldn't..'_

Smiling slightly, I instead turn on the tap, heat all the way up, and stick my arm under it. Grimacing slightly at the pain, I leave the grin etched on my face before pulling away as the skin turns the same color as the blood running under it.

_'Someone come save me...'_


End file.
